


Quiet Love

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, and good at reading people, and maybe jihoon notices how much care wonwoo takes with him, mainly because wonwoo is the sweetest bean, the fluffiest pairing, wonwoo is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Person A feels uncomfortable when people touch them; they don’t want people to think that they are trying to be rude or anything, so they often deal with this discomfort in order to fit in. Person B is the first to notice.





	Quiet Love

When Wonwoo became a trainee, he was very reserved. It was not so out of character from how he was before he became a trainee, Wonwoo had always been someone more quiet, but in a new environment with many new people, he retreated farther inwards.

That’s not to say he didn’t talk at all; Wonwoo found it easy to get along with all of the others, especially since many of them would fill in the gaps of his silence when he didn’t know what to say.

But Wonwoo’s quietness allowed him to notice things that the others didn’t. The first being the tells for when the others were lying about something, but the second… Jihoon didn’t like when people touched him.

Wonwoo is quiet and shy around Jihoon though, so he doesn’t ask why. 

And anyways, that would be rude.

Regardless, Wonwoo takes extra care to never touch Jihoon without Jihoon's express permission, even though forcing out the words to ask each time has Wonwoo tripping over the words in nervousness.

Often Jihoon shakes his head no in answer, so Wonwoo will sit next to Jihoon instead of leaning against him, or instead of holding Jihoon’s hands in the winter to keep him warm, Wonwoo will give him his own gloves.

Wonwoo thinks that for all the times Jihoon isn’t comfortable with skinship, it just makes the times where he is okay with it even more special.

Like on long car rides, when Jihoon asks to lean against Wonwoo to fall asleep. 

Or when he found Wonwoo crying quietly in the bathroom because he was homesick and held Wonwoo and rubbed his back until the sobs subsided.

Or that one time, when everyone else in the dorm was already asleep, when Jihoon pulled Wonwoo down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him for the first time.

Wonwoo knows that Jihoon doesn’t often like skinship, but it doesn’t bother him.


End file.
